Petrine
, Prague |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Branded |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 7: Shades of Evil |class =Paladin |mirage = |voiceby = }} Petrine is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Profile Petrine is one of Daein's Four Riders during The Mad King's War. She first appears as part of the Daein force that pursues the Greil Mercenaries during their flight to Gallia with Princess Elincia. Her forces briefly catch up with the mercenaries in Chapter 7: Shades of Evil, and she manages to confront Greil directly, but the encounter is cut short when laguz led by Ranulf arrive, spooking her soldiers. Petrine refuses to retreat, suggesting she would be punished by Ashnard for doing so. However, the Black Knight, another of Daein's Four Riders, appears and orders Petrine to retreat, at which point she takes her leave. Though she continues to play a role in the story for much of the game, Petrine is not encountered in proper battle as a boss until Chapter 23: The Great Bridge, where she is killed during the battle at Riven Bridge. Her subordinates in the Daein Army were Ena, Shiharam, Homasa, and Kayachey; all of whom other than Ena were killed trying to prevent Ike and his army from entering and conquering Daein. Petrine wields the Flame Lance, a unique weapon that uses Magic for attack power instead of Strength. She can be used in the Path of Radiance Trial Maps after the game is beaten seven times. Personality Petrine is strong-willed and intimidating toward those under her command. She shows no fear when confronted by the laguz and calls her men cowards for wanting to flee. However, she is deeply intimidated by Ashnard. When speaking with Ashnard face-to-face, she becomes noticeably nervous in her speech and demeanor while presenting him with Lehran's Medallion in Chapter 21: Without a King. Further, upon being mortally wounded in Chapter 23, she begs the absent Ashnard's forgiveness and pleads that she is afraid of dying. Of Daein's Four Riders, Petrine is depicted as the most overtly racist toward the laguz, referring to them as half-breeds. It is revealed in her battle conversation with Soren that she is a Branded, an off-spring of beorc and laguz parentage, when she sees his own brand. Supplementary sources establish that she is tiger branded. Her animosity toward laguz likely stems from her treatment by laguz in the past, as it is explained elsewhere, such as the A-rank support conversation between Stefan and Mordecai, that laguz treat Branded with far greater disdain than beorc do. Despite this apparent animosity, she appears to hold some level of respect for the dragon laguz Ena, who was appointed as her strategist by Ashnard after managing to prove her abilities to her. Petrine also shows some level of reluctance when Ashnard orders her to kill Ena for her failure to prevent the fall of Daein's capital, Nevassa. In Game ''Path of Radiance'' *Appears in Chapter 23 as a boss. Base Stats Hard Mode or higher ''Awakening'' SpotPass *''Enemy only; joins unequipped Quotes Battle Conversation Vs Ike *'Ike:' "You... You're the knight that my father battled." *'Petrine:' "You! If I'd know you were going to grow to be such a thorn in our side... I would have reduced you to ashes when I had the chance... Guess it's not too late, though! Die!" Vs Soren *'Petrine:' "You... That mark on your brow... That's not a charm of the dead, is it? You're no Spirit Charmer! Hmph! You may be able to fool others with that, but not me. It's because we're the same, see?" *'Soren:' "...The same? Don't be ridiculous. I'm nothing like you. You kill for sport, and hide your fear behind a wall of bravado. Now let me show you true fear!" Vs Haar *'Petrine:' "Just as I expected. I thought I gave you a chance to clear the stain of your name... Yet you and Shiharam are treachery in the flesh. Useless migrants!" *'Haar:' "To think we endured this for eighteen long years. It seems General Shiharam and I were not to be blessed with any masters worthy of serving. All we found were paltry pretenders..." *'Petrine:' "You insult His Majesty? You know not your place, you louse-ridden oaf! Your failing are yours, and yours alone! It's time for you to burn! Don't worry, I will let the dogs snack on what's left!" Death Quote Etymology 'Petrin' is the French translation of 'trouble'. Also, the word 'petrine' means "of or relating to Saint Peter;" however, perhaps the most important etymological reference is to Petreius, a pseudo-historical Roman general in mythical British histories such as the Historia Regnum Britanniae by Geoffrey of Monmouth. According to this text, a Roman Emperor named Lucius demands that Arthur pay him tribute as his liege lord. Arthur refuses and instead argues that it is Rome who should pay Britain homage. Arthur and his knights sail to the Continent, take France from the Roman governor who ruled there, and then march on to Rome. Petreius fights against them and falls to King Arthur. 'Prague', Petrine's Japanese name, is the name of the capital city of the Czech Republic. Notes * Petrine has a support bonus with Ashnard, preventing her from being critical when Ashnard is adjacent to her. This is only usable in the post game Trial Maps. * In Petrine's official artwork, there is a green marking located above her right breast, this is likely her brand. Gallery B12-040HN artwork.png|Petrine as a Paladin by cuboon. B12-040HN.png|Petrine as a Paladin in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:petrineporfull.png|Petrine's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Paladin (Petrine).png|Petrine's battle model as a Paladin in Path of Radiance. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters